Book One: Gravity Aware
by Senritsu44
Summary: Y/n (the reader) is a mage obviously. Add a dark past and new friends together. What do you get. A lot of adventure drama romance action and more.
1. Chapter One

A thousand years ago the sun and moon collided. With this collision the sun and moon were reborn. The ashes were proof of this happening. As the ashes feel to the earth a child was born. This child became a great being with great power. Years later this great power was passed down. That year became a year of great destruction with little light shining through the darkness. So with the world's safety in mind, 5 great wizard saints shined their light down on the being of destruction and used all their power to deal the being of destruction away. Sadly this did not seal the being of destruction's power away.

500 years pass and the year of the Dragons came. With the Dragons came the Dragon Slayers. Dragon Slayers were the children of Dragons raised to kill the beasts that protected them. Dragons lived on until the year of X711, the year Dragons disappeared. The Dragons each left one child Dragon Slayer behind. These Dragon Slayer children became known as the first generation.

Most Dragon Slayer children obtained the gift of a cat like creature, called an Exceed.

This Era is when the next child of Great Destruction was born. This Child will become one of the greatest beings to ever roam the earth.

"The power this child possess will either lead the innocent child into great light or great darkness." A small little girl read the last part of her book aloud, proud of growing reading skills.

"That was very good my young child. You are very smart." A woman smiled softly at the little girl.

" Mommy do you think I could be powerful like the destined child? " the little girl looks at her mother with innocent eyes.

The mother's smile faltered a little but once she looked into the eyes of her only child, she couldn't help but smile. "Yes dear. I believe you can be whatever you want to be. Your power will be as strong as you allow it to be. That is why... When I go away today, you won't be able to see me again. For a long time. Okay?"

"Y-yes mommy. I will be the greatest for you. I will be so great that... That I can fly and touch the stars and when I do that I will have you back. Right?" A tear rolls down her small cheek as she watched her mom walk out the door.

" Yes dear little one. Only when you have complete control over your power can you see me once more. Only then will I be able to hold you in my embrace without the fear of dying. You are my child, and I will love you always and forever. Until we meet again... Y/n. " the mother sends her message through the wind.

The last words y/n ever heard from her mother, are forever engraved on her mind. They are words that she will never forget.


	2. Chapter Two

Your P.O.V

My Mother... She lied to me that day. She had told me she would come back... But I knew that wasn't possible. There is no way to come back from the dead. She has always been dead. When I was little I created my memorys of people and other things. I could see them, hear them, and touch them. But they were never really them. They were like little puppets on a string. When my little puppet left... That was what happened when I was a baby. That is the only thing I remember about my mother. Just that stupid promise, the little lie she told about coming back.

All that happened when I was four. I'm 17 now and still no sign of the woman I've grown to hate. She left because she was scared. She was scared of me. That is why she killed herself. There was no saving her. They call it magic overdose, the way she died. It happens when someone uses to much magic at one time. Yes there are people who use a lot of magic and probably end up fainting and such... But the way she used it... Was different.

"Tch, stupid woman" I mumbled as I lifted the box I held. I'm moving today. I plan on going to Magnolia. Someone once told me it has the most powerful mages in a guild called Fairy Tail. I need someone strong to train me. I don't understand my magic all to well. I know a few simple things I can do but there is more... So much more that I can do.

I placed the last box on the small cart. There are only five boxes so a small cart is more than enough. I get up onto the cart with the boxes and gently place my hands together as I close my eyes slowly.

"Teleport!" I shout. I feel the magic surround me. Then nothing.

I open my eyes to see a building with a large sign hanging on the top that read 'Fairy Tail '

"That was easier than expected" I sigh as I open one of the large doors. Inside it was a mess. Tables were flipped, glass was broken everywhere, and people were in full out boxing matches.

There is a blonde girl talking to a woman with silver/white hair. I watch as the latter walks away but suddenly gets squashed. Ouch.

I walk towards the Blondie. "Um... Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" The blonde turns around at the sound of my voice.

"Oh!" She exclaims. "No. Not yet at least! I'm going to join today!" She explains with a smile.

I give her smile of my own. She seems nice. "Would you mind if I joined you? I would like to join the guild as well." I tell her.

She nods her head, permitting me to stay. "I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you." She smiles again.

"Oh I'm y/n. It's nice to meet you too" I shake her outstretched hand.

As we shook a bond was created. It was a seal of newly found acquaintances. We both smiled once more before turning out attention to the large bar fight.


	3. Chapter Three

Lucy's P.O.V

"Hey Natsu! Look, I'm a part of Fairy Tail now!" I shout while running towards the salmon haired male.

"Oh that's nice loony." He says, attention focused on a board with papers sticking to it. I

"Lucy..." I mutter dejectedly

"Welp I'm off." He states before walking off.

"Hey Natsu! Wait up! Wait for me!" I yell while running after him and happy.

Your P.O.V

I watched as Lucy ran off with a pink haired boy. Mira-Jane came over to me with what looks like a stamp-pad.

"Ok. What color and where do you want your guild mark at?" Mira asks with her high pitched voice.

"Oh um... I would like an ombré effect that starts with sunset red and trails to midnight blue. And I would like it on the inside of my right wrist please." I give her a slightly detailed description of my guild mark.

Mira hums as an ok and the gently but firmly placed the stamp on my desired location. "Alrighty I'm all finished. Enjoy your time at guild y/n." Mira gives me a genuine smile before walking off.

I mumble a "thank you" as I watch my guild mark take form. I stand up from the stool I was sitting on and take a quick look around. With a sigh I make my way towards the board that holds all of the job requests and take a look at what there is.

"See anything interesting?" I hear a voice say from beside me, sending shivers up my spine.

I turn my head to see a shirtless guy with blueish black hair.

"U-um n-nope." I squeak out, still startled from before, while popping the 'P'. "Um if you don't mind me asking... Um where is your shirt?" I ask while pointing at his exposed upper body and averting my eyes.

The boy looks down "Wha-What the!" He exclaims while rushing off somewhere.

Not even give seconds later the boy is back and fully clothed. "The names Gray." he states.

"Y/n." I reply, still looking at the request board.

I look at Gray, question in mind. Until I see he is even less clothed then last time. Immediately I look away. "U-um sir Gray your clothes are missing." I state, my face a blushing mess.

"AGAIN!" he runs of once more, before quickly returning.

"Um sir Gray? I wanted to know if you would take a job with me?" I ask Gray.

"Oh yeah sure. Which one?" He asks while looking at the request board.

"How about this one?" I point towards a simple job request.


End file.
